monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mods
How to Use Mods # Grab the mods you want down below. # Go to this page for installation instructions. NOTE: With the release of V21.5 (11/29/2019), a major NPC restructure was introduced. Mods made before this date will most likely not work with V21.5 and above. How to Create Mods Go to this page for instructions on how to begin modding. If you're needing help on modding the game, look at the modding guide in the game's folder, and go to the game's discord server within its modding category. There are guides, resources, and most importantly, people, there to assist you. Feel free to add your creations to the list below. Add a brief description alongside a download link so that other people can enjoy what you've created. You can navigate to the top right "Edit" button on this page to add your mod. Here's a formatting guideline for adding your mod. Heading With Mod Name - (Last updated , ) Description, ideally ranging from one to three lines. Beach Party [https://mega.nz/#!9sZWCYCJ!loPqLRFQJ-odx5sZnhw2Sw5U_TdmJVtUKr8ehZSUmUY Beach Party]' ' - Kaa (Last updated December 16th, 2019) Adds a new location to the game, a sandy beach. All assets are created by the author or taken from the game and edited. Bop It Quest! [https://github.com/feltcute/bopitmod/releases Bop It Quest!] - feltcutemightcleanlater (Last updated December 17th, 2019) Adds a new quest to the game. To get the download from the releases page, navigate to Assets -> Source Code.zip in the post tagged "Latest Release" which should be the top listing. Card Moveset [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/655079470411153417/CardMoveset.zip CardMoveset] - epickark (Last fixed by non author timeracers, December 13th, 2019) CardMoveset (Outdated) - epickark (Last updated July 16th, 2019) Adds a new set of moves for luck builds. Eva Succubus [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/595839491701473280/EvaSuccubus.7z EvaSuccubus] - Forgotten (Last updated July 2nd, 2019) Adds an incomplete forest event. Gamebreaker [https://mega.nz/#!94J3lAbQ!bhV5ZT9mjReRKQhdFBz1cl_UqOLXF4P7zorV5PWhoA4 Gamebreaker] - StrangeMan52 (Last updated by non author epickark, December 16th, 2019) Adds a cheat item at the inn. Gren [https://github.com/Modvengers/Gren/releases Gren] - Valentin Cognito (Last updated December 31th, 2019) Adds an Event to the Forest, Focused on an original character, Gren the Frog Girl! So far, features a battle, talk options, a few lewd and not-so-lewd scenes, and original music. Credit is given to Lonko for the initial modding, and epickark for providential support. Waifupocalypse [https://mega.nz/#!FhJyCC7T!Lc080tYnjfPy7MHkpoVC12SoyDWB1HIdQTXiRA80HFA Waifupocalypse] - Cryswar (Last fixed by non author epickark, December 17th, 2019) (Outdated) Waifupocalypse - Cryswar (Last fixed by non author epickark, August 8th, 2019) (Outdated) Waifupocalypse - Cryswar (Last updated by author, July 7th, 2019) Adds more progression to various vanilla characters (primarily Trisha, Imps, Mika) and a number of encounters with new friends and foes. Also includes a number of new items and moves to support various playstyles. Content warning:' '''loli. She's eighteen and a HALF so it's cool. If you don't like loli, it's warned in the event description and an 'EW LOLI' option at the start of the event so very easy to avoid. NOTE: No longer being developed. Subwoofer [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/655079654566395904/Subwoofer.zip '''Subwoofer'] - SubWoof (Last fixed by non author timeracers, December 13th, 2019) Subwoofer - SubWoof (Created at April 16th, 2019) Adds a monster to the Mountain and adds an npc with items to sell. Red Imp [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/655078991392407552/RedImp.zip Red Imp (Unfinished)] - afrg (Last fixed by non author timeracers, December 13th, 2019) Red Imp (Unfinished) - afrg (Last updated February 11th, 2019) Adds a new encounter to the Forest Dungeon, which can be accessed after beating the dungeon for the first time. NOTE: Unlikely to be finished. Shaman [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/552298560297631745/Mod_Package.rar Shaman] - Dirty Old Man (Last updated March 4th, 2019) Add multiple monsters and events to the Forest. NOTE: Currently broken as of Jan 2nd, 2020. Fiore [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/655078896651337749/Fiore.zip Fiore] - StrangeMan52 (Last fixed by non author timeracers, December 13th, 2019) Fiore - StrangeMan52 (Last updated February 11th, 2019) Adds Fiore to the game. Uses art by Baru (Val-Val). Ilvera [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/654797990317260800/Ilveria.zip Ilvera] - Kaa (Last updated by non author Strangeman52 December 12th, 2019) Ilvera - Kaa (Last updated February 11th, 2019) Adds Ilveria, the dark elf priestess to the game. All assets are created by the author.